ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Eye of the Beholder
Eye of the Beholder is the 22nd episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the second episode of the second season. 'Airdate' February 11, 2011 'Plot ' Baz-El is on a distant planet where he is stealing some valuable gems from some statues. Later, the statues seem to come to alive, and attack Baz-El. At a stadium, Julie is having tennis practice with Ship, but Ship suddenly hears Baz-El's cries for help, and leaves Julie to help his old owner. Meanwhile, at a museum, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting some Forever Knights and Ben fights them as Humongousaur, then Julie walks to him, who asks for his help to locate Ship, who left to help Baz-El. However, their break-up makes things difficult, but Gwen and Kevin agree to help Julie. Ben finishes off the rest of the Forever Knights and goes to Jimmy Jones to discuss his struggle with Julie. Jimmy suggests to go talk to her, so Ben transforms into Jetray and flies into space to chase after the Mecha-Vehicle. Meanwhile, Baz-El is held captive by some one-eyed aliens, who torture him to reveal the location of the missing eye. Ship then arrives to save Baz-El, but the one-eyed aliens combine their power to strike Ship down. Gwen, Kevin, and Julie find Ship, and although Ship recovers with Gwen's help, Ship refuses to go back to Earth without saving Baz-El first. Ben arrives at the planet, but everyone gives him the cold shoulder. As Gwen and Julie are walking, Kevin tells Ben that the reason Julie broke up with him was because he was being a big, fat jerk. Soon they reach Baz-El, who is still being tortured by the one-eyed aliens to reveal the location of their precious artifact, the Occulent. However, Julie and Ship's loud talking blows their cover, and the aliens find them. They knock out Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, and the aliens try to convince Ship to reveal the location of the Occulent for the safety of his friends' lives. As the aliens grow impatient, they threaten Julie, but Ship merges with Julie to form their battle-suit. As they work to fight the aliens, Ben becomes Brainstorm to free Baz-El, which works. But the aliens yell at Ben for destroying the altar, as that the statues called the Sentinels awaken and begins to fight. Ben becomes Swampfire, but later changes to Ultimate Swampfire, and everyone begins to fight the Sentinels. However, it is revealed that Baz-El really did had the Occulent, so Julie does the heimlech manuever on him and makes Baz-El cough out the Occulent. The Sentinel that is missing its Occulent puts it in his eye socket and all of the Sentinels go back to stone. Baz-El explains that it is his job to measure all of the different elements on planets and also tends to take a few souveniers for purchase as part of his "retirement plan". Julie gives Ship to Baz-El, saying that Ship would be happier with him. But Baz-El intends to sell Ship to get even more money for retirement. However, Ship decides to remain with Julie, so Baz-El decides to stick with it...again. When Baz-El leaves, Ben apologizes to Julie for being such a jerk and promises to make it up to Julie by trying to be a better boyfriend. 'Characters' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Julie *Baz-El *Ship *Will Harangue (in TV channel only) *Jimmy Jones 'Villains' *Forever Knights 'Aliens Used' *Humungousaur *Jetray *Brainstorm *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire 'Major Events' * Baz-El appears for the first time in Ultimate Alien. *This is the first episode where Julie goes into space. *Ship speaks his first word other than "ship" which is "Julie". *Julie and Ben make up. *This is the first time in Ultimate Alien, that Ben spends a whole time in alien without showing himself during an episode. 'Trivia' * This is the second epsode Julie doesn't uses her original clothes at all in this episode. * Tensions between Ben & Julie are present in this episode, after the whole Overlord ordeal, which were very heated. * Gwen is again dressed in her Ultimate Alien outfit. * Ben thought that Julie broke up with him, but Julie only said that because of Ben's little time with Julie they might as well be broken up. * Julie is seen in her battle suit for the third time and the second time for julie shown to fight in it. * This is the first time Ben as Jetray flies into hyper-space drive with his own power, which is also similar to Star Wars with ships such as The Millenium Falcon going in hyper-drive to other parts of the galaxy. * Ben may get Upgrade because he may scan the DNA of Baz-El. * This is the third time when Ben used Ultimate Swampfire not in earth, but in space. * Gwen has displayed the power to heal any living being, as shown when she healed ship. * When the aliens shot multiple lasers that created one big laser, it's simiar to the Death Star's superlaser from The Star Wars Saga. * This is the first time Ultimate Swampfire makes an appearance without having to be used to fight the main villain. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes